Cinta Tidak Harus Saling Memiliki
by Sp-Cs
Summary: Apakah ini hasil yang dia peroleh? Wanita yang dia cintai, kini hidup bersama dengan orang lain. Minako x Shinjiro, Minato x ?


**Cinta Tidak Harus Saling Memiliki**

_Apakah ini hasil yang dia peroleh? Wanita yang dia cintai, kini hidup bersama dengan orang lain._

**Persona 3 © Atlus**

**Rating :K+**

**Genre**: Angst/ Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort

.

4 tahun, sudah 4 tahun pemuda berambut biru emo itu meninggalkan seseorang yang telah dia cintai. Dia kini berdiri, di depan sebuah pesta pernikahan wanita yang di cintainya. Di depan sebuah suasana yang membuatnya sakit. Dengan di temani adik perempuannya yang berada di sampingnya dan juga seseorang bertopi kupluk yang di cintai adiknya.

_Tik_

Air matanya jatuh, membasahi rumput halus yang di pijaknya. Setelah melihat wanita yang di cintai tersenyum untuk seseorang yang telah menggantikan tempatnya-dan itu membuatnya sakit hingga jantungnya terasa berhenti.

"O_nii-san_..." adik perempuannya kini khawatir dengan keadaan kakak laki-lakinya yang tak berdaya. Tak berdaya karena seseorang yang di cintai kakaknya telah bahagia, namun bahagia tidak bersama dengan kakaknya.

Lelaki bertopi kupluk itu memegangi pundak sang pemuda yang di rundung pilu. "Lebih baik kita kembali, udara malam tidak bagus untukmu yang masih dalam masa pemulihan" ucapnya dengan lembut. Ya, waktu kini malam hari. Udara malam memang tidak cocok untuk orang yang dalam masa pemulihan-setelah kembali dari kematian. Walau pemuda berambut biru emo itu telah memakai mantel coklat tebal-pinjaman dari laki-laki berkupluk di sebelahnya. Dia masih bisa merasakan dingin. Namun itu di tahannya.

Pemuda itupun menoleh dan tersenyum kepada mereka yang menemaninya. "Gaun pengantin yang dia kenakan membuatnya semakin cantik ya" sambil menunjuk gaun yang di kenakan pengantin wanita. Kemudian melihat langit malam yang di sinari bulan Purnama dan jutaan rasi bintang. "Laki-laki yang telah menggantikanku pasti beruntung ya," dengan senyum pahitnya, lalu menoleh ke arah laki-laki berkupluk di sampingnya. "Kau juga beruntung Aragaki_-san_, bisa bersama dengan adikku."

Laki-laki yang bernama Aragaki itu hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar perkataan sang kakak dari wanita yang dia cintai. Angin malam berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membuat rambut biru emonya berkibar perlahan dan membuat mata sebelah kanan yang tertutupi rambut emonya tersebut terlihat sedikit jelas. Kini pemuda berambut biru emo itu menoleh ke arah pesta pernikahan lagi, dengan rasa sakit yang sangat menjalar di bagian jantungnya-bagaikan mendapat beribu-ribu sayatan.

"Seandainya aku tidak bertemu dengannya, mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit ini ya." dengan tersenyum penuh penyesalan, pemuda itu hanya bisa pasrah. Adiknya tidak tahan lagi melihat kakaknya yang begitu sakit hatinya.

"Apa perlu aku memberi tahunya?" tawar adiknya yang berjalan ke arah suasana pesta tersebut. Namun di hentikan oleh kakaknya.

"Jangan...! aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih..." sambil memberi senyuman pahit dan setetes air mata yang baru saja keluar di pelupuk matanya, Pemuda itu berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki adik perempuannya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku begini sudah merasa senang jika dia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan..." sela pemuda berambut biru emo tersebut.

Cinta itu penuh dengan rintangan, cinta itu penuh dengan hambatan, dan cinta itu... akan terasa manis jika bisa di lalui bersama dengan seseorang yang kita cintai. Namun, apakah ini hasil yang dia peroleh? Wanita yang dia cintai, kini hidup bersama dengan orang lain. Bukan karena benci, melainkan wanita yang dia cintai sudah melupakan sedikit masa lalu tentangnya-yang mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk membuat dirinya dan semua yang di cintainya hidup.

Namun apa daya artinya hidup jika kau tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai? Hidup tanpa orang yang kita cintai, merupakan hidup tanpa warna. Walau kau telah mendapatkan beribu-ribu teman, apa artinya jika kau tidak mendapatkan cinta.

Kau tahu, semua yang memiliki hati pasti memiliki cinta. Dan itu membuat sang pemuda berambut emo sakit, ketika melihat wanita yang di cintainya telah menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya untuk hidup bahagia selamanya. Sebenarnya Dia juga ingin bersamanya. Namun hal itu di urungkannya karena pada akhirnya dia tahu, di kemudian hari dia pasti meninggalkan wanita tersebut sekali lagi.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Onii-san mencintainya?" pertanyaan yang di lontarkan gadis _Brunette_ membuat pemuda berambut emo itu terdiam. Hening menyambut mereka.

"Minako... apa kau tahu? Cinta tidak harus saling memiliki, karena... cinta itu untuk semua orang. Termasuk cinta laki-laki yang telah menggantikan tempatku, kepadanya." Ucap pemuda itu dengan memanggil nama adiknya. Ya, cinta memang tidak harus saling memiliki, karena cinta berhak di miliki setiap orang. Tapi apakah dia kuat?

"Walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Onii-san?" tanya Minako. Pemuda berambut biru emo itu kembali terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jika dia bisa bahagia, jawabannya adalah Ya" pemuda berambut biru emo itupun membalik badan dan berjalan pergi.

"Onii-san mau kemana?" tanya Minako dari kejauhan.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan sedikit menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Kembali, kalian tak mau ikut?" tanyanya. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan suasana pesta pernikahan tersebut dari kejahuan. Kini janji yang dia buat bersama dengan wanita yang di cintainya, selamanya tak akan pernah bisa di penuhi.

Tiba-tiba sang pengantin wanita menoleh ke arah tempat dimana sang pemuda berambut biru emo mengintainya dari kejauhan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyak laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya dengan heran dan ikut melihat arah yang di pandangi calon istrinya tersebut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." pengantin wanita itupun kembali menoleh ke arah sang Pendeta yang tengah bersiap menikahkannya dengan laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya. ("Kenapa tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat dirinya?") pikirnya yang sepertinya teringat pada sang kekasih yang dulu sampai sekarang masih mencintainya.

_**The End**_

_**'Cinta tidak harus saling memiliki, karena cinta berhak di dapatkan setiap makhluk'**_


End file.
